


тише.

by lil_shitass



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass
Summary: И есть только один способ утихомирить неистовствующего брата, немного нечестный, со стороны кажущийся позорным, особенно для громовержца, но действенный, и Локи не был бы покровителем плутовства и похоти, если бы не воспользовался им.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	тише.

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, боттом!тор и намёки на римминг

Тор беснуется. Стены потряхивает, небо ежесекундно перечерчивают сотни молний, а мебель содрогается от каждого удара. Локи даже закрывать глаза не надо, чтобы представить, как Тор вновь громыхает на своей любимой скале, во тьме, перед бурлящим океаном, выплескивая всю огромную силу, которой он наделён; волосы, что обычно жидким золотом струятся до плеч, веером разлетаются вокруг его головы, пальцы искрятся и подрагивают, а ноги заплетаются, как у хмельного, но лишь потому, что его сбивает сила, что иногда случайно направляется на себя. И есть только один способ утихомирить неистовствующего брата, немного нечестный, со стороны кажущийся позорным, особенно для громовержца, но действенный, и Локи не был бы покровителем плутовства и похоти, если бы не воспользовался им, тем более, что непрерывные раскаты, длящиеся весь день, порядком ему опротивели. 

Локи откладывает очередной мидгардский свиток и колдует портал, надеясь, что его не выбросит куда-то не туда, потому что он только недавно вычитал, как подобное делать, из книги, умыкнутой из библиотеки матери. Болотно-зелёное месиво, разверзшееся вместо воздуха перед ним, открывает вид на спину, укрытую алым плащом, в окружении молний невдалеке. Локи отбрасывает златую диадему на пол — тихий звон раздаётся при соприкосновении метала и каменных полов мидгардского дворца — и шагает внутрь, не давая створкам портала захлопнуться и зажевать его внутри, на пересечении миров, на грани. Он на ходу превращается в йотуна: сбрасываются привычные одежды и мгновенно навораживаются другие, более открытые, лучше подходящие ледяному великану, даже если он идёт по сухой траве под чернеющим небом, а не по своей тронной зале; надо лбом слишком споро, чтобы это не было безболезненно, появляются синие рога; кожа тоже темнеет, приобретя нужный оттенок, и на ней появляются характерные белые завитки, так недурно контрастирующие с алыми глазами. 

Тор оборачивается и болезненно шипит, когда Локи царственно опускает неприятно холодящую ладонь на плечо. Брат, вне зависимости от того, что было причиной его бешенства, одновременно прекрасен и страшен в гневе, вплоть до того, что у Локи подкашиваются ноги от одной мысли о том, что те же руки, ласкающие его шею, могут в то же мгновение его придушить. Но вряд ли сегодня будет что-то подобное. 

— Прекрати. Ничем хорошим, особенно для тебя, это не закончится.  
— Не требуй от меня ничего, — рыкает Тор и снова шмаляет снопом искр в воздух, довольно выдыхая, когда заряд достигает цели, какой бы она ни была.  
— Я не требую. Я приказываю. И мне повинуются. 

Локи хватает Тора за оголенную шею и жадно целует, не давая оторваться от причиняющих боль и в то же время манящих губ. Локи падает в тепло чужого тела, и губы снова становятся алыми, а лицо возвращает привычный цвет, но остальное почти оголенное тело, если не считать набедренную повязку, браслеты и меха, что не греют, а нужны лишь для красоты, остаётся синим, как глаза напротив, и Локи жмётся ближе, холодя, играя на контрастах. 

Не отрываясь друг от друга, они добредают до портала и вваливаются внутрь, пугая прчему-то появившихся в их отсутствие воронов, и Локи уверен, что эти птицы как-то связаны с их отцом и потом скоеее всего донесут тому о происходящем, но ему все равно, пока его жадно хватают за ладные, снова человеческого цвета, бёдра, и насилуют рот языком, не давая выдохнуть. 

Тор перенимает инициативу и почти силком заволакивает Локи в его покои, кидая на кровать. Локи пятится, снимая меха, отползает назад, пока не упирается оголенными лопатками в спинку кровати, а потом тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что так дело не пойдёт, не сегодня. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне. Разденься. Иначе я снова обожгу тебя.  
— Не верю, прохвост. 

Тор фыркает, но тут же округляет глаза и отшатывается, надеясь, что его не зацепят, но Локи крепко хватает в миг посиневшей рукой за броню на груди, дергая Тора на себя, тыкая носом в расшитые серебром простыни, а потом затягивает упирающееся тело на ложе, зная, что в великанском обличье его силы многократно увеличиваются, и их достаточно, к примеру, для того, чтобы всячески издеваться над любимым братом путём таскания туда-сюда. 

— Я предупреждал. Ты не послушал. Не пытайся найти бутылёк, я сам наколдую масло. 

Локи зажмуривается на секунду, пытаясь припомнить заклинание, а когда открывает глаза, уже готовясь шептать, то обнаруживает прекрасное — для него —зрелище: полностью нагой Тор, лежащий на животе и упирающийся коленями в покрывало, под шеей — шелковый валик, набитый отборнейшим гусиным пухом, спина со всеми проглядывающимся мышцами, по которым так охота провести пальцами, выглядит как произведение искусства, так же говорят смертные, когда видят что-то идеальное? 

Масло с пальцев льётся на поясницу, и Локи размазывает его везде, куда может дотянуться. Тор подрагивает, прогибается, скорее всего краснеет, как минимум, в прошлый раз он залился краской от макушки и до живота, когда — как сейчас, кстати — холодные, но не холодящие пальцы добавили ещё немного вязкой жидкости, а потом толкнулись сразу два и на фалангу, заставляя хныкать. Локи сначала хочет добавить к пальцам и язык, но решает оставить подобные нежности, заставляющие их обоих хрипло выдыхать, только одного от накативших ощущений, от избыточной влаги, льющейся по бёдрам изнутри, а второго — от осознания ситуации, от того, насколько они близки, от того, насколько все греховно, но сладко, на следующий раз, когда Тор будет более покорным. 

— Не ной, я не покалечу тебя.  
— Больно.  
— Расслабься.  
— Все равно, кажется, как будто в первый раз.  
— Тише.

Локи шепчет на ухо, приникая и проникая, поражаясь узости горячих стенок, обхвативших его член. Тор стонет, да, тихо и на одной ноте, но гортанно, почти переходя на хрип, и сложно удержаться, чтобы не задеть его очередной язвительной фразой. Бывало, что целые оскорбительные речи в его честь заставляли Тора только прихлебывать из кубка, смеяться в голос и говорить, что это сплошная галиматья, которая к нему никакого отношения не имеет, но при этом одна не очень-то и обидная реплика, случайно ляпнутая посреди таинства, названного соитием, вызывала у него обиду, которая проходила только если Локи становился перед ним на колени. 

— Будущему королю, думал, позволено так стонать только на поле боя из-за ранения.  
— Будущему королю также не позволено ложиться под своего брата, но я почему-то это делаю.  
— Потому что я хорош и в этом, согласись. 

Тор вместо ответа переходит на скулёж и дёргает бёдрами, видимо, ожидая, когда его наконец отымеют. Локи не заставляет себя долго ждать, срываясь сразу на жесткий темп, зная, что это изведёт его первым, и он действительно изливается раньше, забрызгивая семенем чужие ягодицы, а потом гладит чувствительную головку, слушая, как тянет горловое “О” Тор, опуская голову ещё ниже, и думает лишь о том, что опять так вышло: столько удовольствия, и всё не для него. 

Как минимум, Тор, растянутый, усталый, замотанный в простыню, желающий только мягких поцелуев в уголок губ, и больше ничего до утра, теперь не норовит ничего расколотить молнией.


End file.
